The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological information displaying apparatus and biological information displaying system for displaying biological information detected from the subject, on a display screen.
A related-art apparatus has been proposed which collects biological information of the subject, and which displays the collected biological information. For example, JP-UM-B-56-046728 discloses a memory monitor which, at an alarm time, displays the waveform of a biological signal of a patient in a form of a broken line, so as to clearly indicate an alarm condition to a monitoring person. In the memory monitor, the waveforms of biological signals of a plurality of patients are displayed on a cathode ray tube, and, when biological information in an alarm condition is produced, only the biological signal waveform of the patient in which the alarm condition occurs is displayed in a form of a broken line. This enables the alarm condition to be clearly indicated to the monitoring person, and an alarm lamp or buzzer to be omitted from an operation panel, and is effectively used in patient monitoring.
JP-A-11-290282 discloses a patient monitoring system which, in accordance with the clinical state and symptom of the patient, can express the setting of alarm values and notification according to the contents of instructions from the doctor. In the patient monitoring system, when departing from the range of determination conditions, alarm notification is performed, and procedures such as “Doctor call”, “Medication”, and the like are displayed on a displaying section so that adequate procedures can be performed in response to the alarm notification. Also the observation waveform which is the monitoring information at the timing of the alarm generation is displayed on a display screen, thereby preventing the alarm from being erroneously recognized, and enabling the procedure to be performed rapidly and adequately when the alarm is generated.
In the configuration of the memory monitor disclosed in JP-UM-B-56-046728, at an alarm time, the biological signal waveform of the patient is displayed in a form of a broken line, but, when the biological signal waveform is recovered from the abnormal or alarm condition, the display mode is returned from the display in a form of a broken line to the normal display mode. In the case where, at the alarm time, the monitoring person misses the displaying section of the memory monitor, therefore, the monitoring person hardly recognizes that an alarm was issued in the past, and hence there is a possibility that an adequate procedure cannot be performed when an abnormal condition is generated. Also, there is another problem in that it is difficult to instantly determine whether a past alarm is caused by contamination by an artifact or not.
In the configuration of the patient monitoring system disclosed in JP-A-11-290282, the displaying section on which the contents of the procedure with respect to the alarm notification and monitoring information are displayed is a displaying section (a displaying section at a position which is separated from apparatuses for monitoring patients) of a data processing unit to which measurement data are transmitted from apparatuses for monitoring patients. On the displaying section, monitoring information at the alarm notification is displayed, but monitoring information under measurement, or monitoring information related to monitoring information of alarm notification is not displayed. Therefore, monitoring information which is a cause of alarm notification cannot be checked on the side of the patient, and sets of monitoring information cannot be subjected to comparative determination. Consequently, procedures (“Doctor call”, “Medication”, and the like) which are previously instructed and stored in accordance with instructions of the doctor can be performed, but it is difficult to rapidly perform other adequate procedures.